One Day--A Lindsay and Halstead One-Shot Collection
by hrselovr101
Summary: A compilation of Lindsay and Halstead one-shots. Full of fluff, angst, and may be slightly out-of-character, sorry! Nonetheless, read, review, and enjoy!
1. Perfect Fit

**What if Jay had shown up instead of Justin? **

The minute she set down her car keys, the doorbell rang. A smile graced her lips as she walked over to answer it; she already knew who it was. And she was maybe a little happy that he had come back even though she had made it quite clear they couldn't get involved. Their jobs would both be on the line the minute Voight found out. It would only be a matter of seconds; he was already aware of Jay's affection for her. What he didn't realize was that Erin, too, felt an instant connection, one she couldn't quite pinpoint. There was something about Jay that was different from all the other men she knew. He was gentle and understanding. Whenever they talked, he always held a sparkle in his eye. She knew she could trust him with anything. Erin guarded her heart and built up walls, but for the right person, she was willing to let them see her for who she really was. She had let Jay in on her past-he was beginning to see the Erin Lindsay she didn't want anyone else to see. He saw the real her. All the others in the Intelligence Unit saw the Erin Lindsay that she had molded and created; the Erin Lindsay she had made up. She had no regrets telling Jay the things she did earlier that night; she trusted him with her past. There was a connection they shared that told Erin he was someone she could trust. And that was such a damn good feeling. When she was around Jay, she felt special and appreciated. She felt as though Jay would protect her under any circumstance. She could see herself being with him one day. And he knew that. Readying herself and checking her make up in the mirror, she quickly opened the door. The minute she saw him standing there, suit and all, her smile grew.

"Hey," she whispered, her voice being the only other sound around them. Their eyes met, and Jay, without saying a word, opened the door wider and stepped inside her cozy apartment. He was used to its layout; this wasn't his first time visiting her. He inched closer and closer to Erin until her back was against the wall; her breath shortened and he could feel the electricity between the two of them. Their bodies were mere inches apart and his forehead was almost touching hers. Every few seconds, he'd glance at her lips…Erin took notice almost immediately. She rested her hands along his chest, playing with his suit. His eyes shined in the dim light.

"Stop giving me that look," she murmured, looking him right in the eyes.

"What look?" he asked innocently, a smirk spreading across his lips. He moved his hand to her cheek, tracing gently along her cheekbone, as he leaned in closer. He could feel her body tense, and then loosen, as his touch met her smooth skin.

"The one that makes me want to kiss you."

"Then kiss me," he teased. Erin felt the butterflies in her stomach begin to flutter faster. She also noticed Jay leaning in even closer than before. Two more inches, and his lips would be on hers.

"Halstead, you know we can't do this." Her voice was quieter, barely audible.

"True, but you also can't tell me you don't feel something…right here, right now," he replied, the sound of his voice matching hers.

"What if I don't?"

She knew damn well Jay knew she was bluffing. Quite frankly, she didn't know why she wasn't giving in to her feelings. Maybe it was the thought of losing Voight? Losing her job over the stupid, yet amazing, feelings she had for her partner? Whatever it was, Erin knew she couldn't hold back much longer.

"Prove it," Jay challenged.

Without further hesitation, Erin gently pushed herself off the wall to meet Jay's lips with her own. Their bodies moved closer until no space was between them. Jay's hands found their way down to her waist as she deepened the kiss, laughing softly.

"This shouldn't feel so right, but it does."

Jay chuckled and took in a breath.

"Oh, definitely."


	2. Day By Day

**It's probably better if we just keep it professional, right? **

Jay diverted his gaze away from hers. He didn't want to admit it to himself or to her for that matter, but he knew it was the smartest thing to do. He wanted to play it safe; who knew what Voight would do to his ass if he ever found out. Sucking in a breath, he glanced up to face Erin again. Her eyes were soft but serious. Jay knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah," he muttered. As he was about to walk away to meet up with the rest of the unit, Erin tugged at his arm and drew him close to her, their bodies almost colliding. She was playing it close. Being this close to Jay could land her in Voight's office with one hell of a speech waiting for her if she wasn't careful. He smiled.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said with a slight nod. "It's easier said than done." Before Erin had a chance to reply, Jay had left his spot from right in front of her. He knew how to keep a girl on her toes.

…

"Halstead, send it!" Jay heard Ruzek yell from the other side of the warehouse. The Intelligence Unit had been investigating a warehouse that had been called in for suspicious activity only a few hours before. Jin had gained access to surveillance cameras nearby and discovered the suspect the Intelligence Unit was tracking had just entered the abandoned building only minutes ago. Voight was to his feet in an instant, leading the team out to their squad cars. They rushed to the site, adrenaline pumping through all their bodies.

"Lindsay, Halstead, take the back. Antonio and I will cover the front. Olinksy, Ruzek, keep watch," Voight barked. Erin and Jay parted from the group, stealthily making their way to the back of the warehouse.

"On my count," Erin heard Voight call through her com. She turned her head around, making sure Jay had her back.

"Ready?" she whispered.

"I got your back," he replied, somehow managing to make her smile.

"One, two, three—"

She and Halstead entered the dark, large building at the same time, taking in everything around them.

"Chicago PD," Jay yelled, "no one move." The two scanned the perimeter as Voight and Antonio appeared seconds later.

"Clear," Antonio called.

"We got nothing," Jay added. Voight glanced around, trying to find some clue that was supposedly hiding within the shadows.

"Something's here. Jin saw our suspect enter," Voight stated, lowering is gun.

"Uh, more like someone…" Fear crept into Erin's voice as she pointed to a person across from them. His jaw was covered in blood, a black eye visible. Jay was first to spot the suspect, drawing his gun to his chest instantly.

"Down and take cover!" he warned, dodging several bullets that had been shot his way. He managed to sneak behind a large column, shielding himself from the flying bullets now aimed for the rest of the team.

"You've got company," Jay heard Ruzek say through the static of his com. Jay left his spot from behind the column and ran towards Erin, who was putting up a good fight. She was reloading every few seconds, aiming perfectly at their suspect.

"Voight, we've got company," Antonio called. "Ruzek, Olinsky, get your asses in here."

Ruzek and Olinsky appeared in second, firing at anyone who got in their way. Barrels were tumbling over, bullets were hitting the walls of the warehouse…all hell had broken loose. Jay didn't notice Erin's disappearance from his side. She had managed to creep up right behind their suspect as Voight and Antonio covered her.

"Freeze and put your hands up!" she yelled. The suspect turned around slowly, raising his hands in the air while doing so. He shot Erin a terrifying smirk.

"What're you going to do, pretty face?" he sneered. Olinsky and Ruzek edged closer to him from the other side, hoping to cut off any path of escape.

"Give me a hard time, and I'll be sure to make your life a living hell," Erin snapped.

"I advise you to choose your words carefully," Ruzek added. Their suspect glanced around, realizing he was trapped. With quick and swift movements, he pulled out a gun from his coat pocket and aimed it right at Erin. Her heart skipped a bit and her breathing became heavy.

"Come any closer and this'll be her last day on Earth."

Jay exchanged looks with Voight and Antonio before lowering his gun. Antonio and Vought did the same, followed by Ruzek and Olinsky.

"Wow, Chicago cops can be smart when they want to be."

"That's not all we are," Jay snarled. He hated seeing Erin so vulnerable and fragile. It broke his heart. Their job was a risky one, sure. They put themselves in danger every day to keep the people of Chicago safe. But there was a thin line between danger and death. And Erin was looking at death if Jay didn't do something…fast.

"Let her go," Voight ordered, taking two steps closer to the wanted criminal.

"Tough guy are you?" he snickered.

"You have no idea," Olinsky muttered. The minutes ticked by with no rapid movements, only threatening glances exchanged between the team and the culprit. The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of a gunshot going off.

"Here's what's going to happen," Voight started to say, his raspy voice causing the hairs on their suspects skin to rise. "You're going to release my detective and we're going to take you in. If you hurt her in any way, I'll turn that other eye black before you can count to two," he finished.

"You mean like this?" Without any warning, their suspect pulled Erin into a headlock, drawing the gun closer to her head. "Like that? Who's going to save your detective now?"

"Take the shot, Halstead!" Jay heard Antonio call, who now had his gun held high.

"I don't have a clear shot!" he called back, his fingers shaking as they reached for the trigger on the gun.

"You're closest. Take the damn shot!" Voight commanded. Jay couldn't bring himself to do it. Erin was right in his line of sight. The next moment was a hazy blur. All Jay saw was their target go down. Erin was thrown from his grasp and landed hardon the concrete a few yards away. Voight and Antonio moved in closer, their eyes focusing on the lifeless body lying in front of them. Olinsky tucked his weapon in its holster, walking over to stand next to Voight and Antonio.

"What the hell was that?" Voight half asked, half yelled.

"I took the shot. Hell, Halstead looked like a deer in the headlights," Olinsky remarked. Jay knew he had messed up. And Voight would never let him forget it. He took a few breaths as he recomposed himself and sprinted over to Erin. Ruzek was already by her side.

"I got her," Jay said, motioning for Ruzek to join the others. Jay bent over, offering an arm to Erin as she opened her eyes and reached for her head.

"What the hell happened?"

"I didn't take the shot," Jay replied softly. He looked her over, noticing a cut right above her eyebrow which she received from her fall. He gently brought his hand to her face, running a finger over it. "Does it hurt?"

"I've had worse," she croaked. After taking a minute to decompress, she reached for Jay's hand. "Help me up?" He reached for her arm and lifted her up, bringing her close to him. Jay could still feel her body trembling. "You're okay now." His eyes were soft and met hers. She gave him a faint smile.

"I know."

The two walked over to the rest of the unit.

"You okay?" Voight asked with concern.

"Yeah…yeah, I'll be fine."

…

She was slow to her feet that night. Her head hurt less, yet at times, it felt the room was spinning. She hugged her robe closer to her chest as she answered the door.

"Hey."

"Can I come in?" She was glad he came. There was something about his presence that made everything better. She nodded her head, living the door open. Jay followed her inside, closing the door with his foot. He helped himself to a beer and joined Erin on the couch.

"Doing better?" he asked, draping an arm around the cushion.

"My head is still giving me one hell of a headache," she muttered, moving closer to Jay for warmth. He rubbed her shoulder with the pad of his thumb and sighed quietly.

"Our job's never easy." Erin chuckled.

"You think?"

"Just seeing you out there today..."

"Don't get all soft on me now, Halstead." She shifted so her head was now resting on his chest, the rest of her body stretched out on the couch.

"All I'm saying is, I should have been the one to put an end to that ass, but I didn't."

"Alvin did."

"You were in my line of sight." Erin gave him a questioning look.

"Maybe my feelings got in the way, too." She smiled.

"Maybe," she teased. They stayed in a comfortable silence, Jay taking a sip from his beer every now and then. He lazily let his arm drop and took her hand in his.

"Does this count as keeping things professional?" He heard Erin laugh.

"One day at a time."


	3. Catch You

**Dance with me? **

"I can't dance," she says in an exasperated tone. The night has been long and her heels were killing her. She and Jay were seated at a table near the back, hoping to dodge more of her high school classmates. So far Erin hadn't seen one descent classmate to talk to. She knew this was a bad idea, yet Jay had somehow talked her into it.

"I don't believe you," he teased, his eyes twinkling. Erin turned so her body was facing his.

"Even if I could, these damn heels would make me fall in less than a second."

"I'd be there to catch you." Erin's heart lurched. He always knew what to say, damn him.

"Maybe," she thought, reaching for her close to empty glass of wine and bringing it to her lips.

"Do you, uh, want more?" Jay asked, motioning to her now empty glass.

"Yes, please. My hero," she replied with a wink. Jay rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Be back in a few minutes," he called over her shoulder. She chuckled. They had only been partners for a few months now, but he was growing on her fast. And the man knew how to wear a suit. When Jay had come to pick her up that evening, Erin was speechless for a good five minutes or so, seeing him standing in her doorway, looking so dapper. She was happy he had agreed to come. Then again, it wasn't like she needed him or anything—not a single acquaintance of hers had shown up.

"Erin?" She froze. Erin could recognize that voice from a mile away. She slowly shifted uncomfortably in her chair to face the person the voice belonged to, her former best friend.

"Jessica, hi," Erin said, her voice going high. She was really bad at feigning friendliness. "I didn't think you would be here."

"And miss our reunion? What, are you crazy?!"

"I guess so…" she muttered, under her breath.

"Is this seat taken?" Jessica asked, pointing at the chair directly across from Erin and Jay.

"Um—"

"Nope, it's all yours," she heard someone answer. She glanced over her shoulder and looked at Jay coldly, as he set down her wine glass in front of her. Jay was having too much fun tonight. She gave him a "you'll be sorry for this," look. He casually shrugged it off, taking his seat next to his partner. Jessica's smile grew wider as she flashed her pearly white teeth at Jay, setting her purse down in front of her. Erin raised an eyebrow.

"So, I know Erin…" Jessica started. Erin rolled her eyes, ignoring the flirtatious look Jessica gave Jay. "But she neglected to mention you." Jay gave Erin a questioning stare before answering.

"Jay Halstead." He reached his hand over the table, shaking Jessica's. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," she said with a playful wink.

"I need to run to the bathroom...make-up needs redoing," Erin intervened, grabbing her purse that was strung around her chair. "Be back in a second."

"I think you look great," Jay commented, with a smug smile.

"You two are too cute." Jessica reached for a drink. "How did you two meet?"

Erin and Jay exchanged confused looks. They had already worked out their story but didn't think they'd stay long enough to tell it. Or rather, see anyone to tell it to. Jay started.

"Well, uh, we met at grad school," he said, rubbing the back of his ear. Erin rolled her eyes. Awkward much?

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah, definitely." Erin chuckled. She could tell how nervous Jay was…and may have enjoyed it a little too much.

"Jay was in one of the classes I was taking," she added, brushing her hand against his arm. Time for the acting to begin. "He came up to me one day and asked if I was interested in grabbing dinner with him," she went on. "I agreed and from then on, it was love at first sight."

Jay snorted and Erin punched him hard in the side. He flinched. "Right babe?" Jay, in between laughs, replied with a simple "mhm."

"So you two have been together for a while then?" Jessica asked, glancing from Erin to Jay, back to Erin.

"Yeah," Erin answered, "and it's been the best years of my life." Their cover story was getting funnier by the minute; Jay and Erin both knew it.

"Is she good to you?" Jessica asked with a smirk. Jay paused for a second, piecing together an answer. That question wasn't one they had come up with an answer for.

"Oh yeah, of course. Except she hogs the bed sometimes, eats all the sweet stuff in the house, never lets me watch my sports games…" Jay started, knowing he'd get an immediate reaction from Erin. And he did.

"Ow," he cried, once he felt Erin's heel digging into his shoe. "What was that for?"

"You know what it's for, sweetie," she replied, innocently with a hint of frustration. "What about you, Jess? Meet anyone special?"

"I'm still waiting…" she answered, looking down at the table. "It feels like every man I date, they always end up breaking my heart when I least expect it." Jay cast an apologetic look her way, smiling gently.

"When the time's right, everything will align. Just like it did for me." There he went again…always knowing what to say. "You'll see." He gave a slight nod. Jessica met his gaze with her own, before adjusting her dress and standing up.

"Do you want to dance with me?" she asked Jay. He and Erin were both caught off guard.

"Finally, someone who wants to dance, thank you." Jessica giggled. She was acting like she was still in high school. Erin scoffed and stood up, took one more drink from her glass, and grabbed Jay's hand.

"How about that dance?" she asked, pulling him away from Jessica before he could answer. Jay followed her lead, trying to keep up with her. They mingled with the other couples, trying to fit in. Jay drew Erin close and wrapped his hands around her waist. She reciprocated the gesture, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What if you fall?" he asked playfully.

"You'll be here to catch me."


	4. Falling Hard

**So are you guys like a thing? **

His question caught her by surprise. They were working side by side on identifying a thief that had broken into an auto repair shop only hours before the Intelligence Unit had been assigned the case. His arm rubbed against hers as he shuffled the papers around in the miscellaneous folders. His tone was quiet, and did she detect an ounce of jealousy? She looked up from her computer screen and turned her gaze so she was intently looking into his gorgeous brown eyes. Cocking an eyebrow she let out a faint snort.

"Who?"

Jay was all too aware of the fact that Erin knew exactly whom he was talking about. It wasn't that he was jealous…okay, maybe he was….but not a lot. Okay, maybe a lot. The two partners had been working together for months now. And he couldn't deny the fact that he felt something for her. There was something about her strong and fierce personality that pulled at his heart. Every time he saw her, his smile would grow bigger. She brought something out in him that no other person had in such a long time. Though most of the time their cases were quite serious, she always knew how to lighten the mood. And her flirtatious glances and conversations with him didn't help his cause. He was definitely into Erin Lindsay. And it seemed to him, until yesterday, that she was into him too. They would go back to her place sometimes after their shifts ended to decompress. Sometimes they would sit in silence, yet so many emotions could be felt. He felt an attraction to her that he couldn't explain. Sometimes he felt it wasn't real; he felt that it was just his mind playing tricks on him. The minute he saw Severide make a move on her, that all changed. Jay knew he was starting to fall for Erin hard. He only wondered if it was too late.

He had never been the type of person to wear his heart on his sleeve. In most cases, he would keep his feelings to himself until it was too late. He'd made that mistake one too many times during his high school years. He didn't want to risk losing Erin. He wasn't necessarily ready to jump into anything, but he _was _ready for her to know just how much he cared about her…more than a partner. Taking a deep breath and setting down the papers, he spun his chair around so he was now facing her. He leaned forward so his elbows were resting on the top of his legs.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about," he said sternly, yet Erin was still able to see that sparkle in his eyes that she loved…more than ever. There was something about Jay that made her heart beat faster whenever he was in the room. She didn't know what it was about him. There were definitely feelings in the air. She knew he'd do anything to protect her and keep her safe; that's what partners did for each other. But she knew, deep down, there was something more to their relationship than the "just partners" aspect. She wasn't ready to confront those feelings…yet. It was unfamiliar territory for her…for both of them. She didn't want to jeopardize the strong bond that had been growing since they started working together.

"So what?" she questioned, playing with the pen she held a little too tightly in her grasp. She was trying to keep herself occupied so Jay wouldn't suspect anything. Was it working? Not so much.

"Are you?" he pushed further, moving his chair closer to hers. He could feel her gaze intensify on him.

"Am I sensing a bit of jealousy?" she teased, flashing a teasing grin. He sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. He really didn't want to tell her now, especially with Voight within an earshot, but he reasoned it was now or never.

"No." He was a terrible liar. And Erin knew it too. She raised her eyebrows at his abrupt response before turning away from him.

"Thought so."

She was so damn stubborn.

"Maybe."

Erin spun back around to face him. A slow smile started to spread across her face.

"Go on," she urged, now moving herself closer to him. Jay's heart began to race. He didn't really know what to do next.

"Are you and Severide…" he started before she cut up off.

"No, we're not. It was one drink. Relax Halstead," she answered, chuckling to herself. Jay let out the breath, or rather, breaths, he was holding in for so long; his smile returned and he inched even closer to the detective.

"Good."

"Why would you care?" she whispered. Her heart started to beat rapidly, and there was no way in hell she could focus on sorting through any information now.

"No reason." He was so good at being subtle. Not. Her eyes twinkled in the evening light. Erin hadn't even noticed everyone else leave.

"It's just us." Jay quickly turned his head to scan the empty desks and chairs before turning back to her.

"Good." Without saying another word, he slid his chair right in front of her, touched her forehead with his, and placed his soft lips on hers. He felt her let out a small gasp before she relaxed and leaned into his embrace, deepening the kiss. She placed her hands on either side of his face as he reached for her waist. Jay broke away, only for a split second.

"I know someone else you can have a thing with…" he smirked, earning him a slight punch in the arm.

"Shut up."

"If you insist."

"I do," and with those last two words, she met his lips again. As long as Jay was around, there was no one else she'd rather have a thing with. She smiled against his lips.

"What?" he asked quizzically.

"Nothing."

But, he knew. He was happy he wore his heart on his sleeve for her, too.


	5. Recovery

**One date. **

"Halstead, you know we can't," Erin replied, with a tinge of sadness hindering in her voice. "We can't. Just picture what Voight would do."

"He'd wring my neck. Maybe point a gun at me, if I'm lucky," Jay retorted, bringing the mug to his lips. His soft, pink lips that Erin had kissed only days before. Her head was still reeling from that night. To say she didn't enjoy it was an understatement. God, she did, so much. Everything felt right. She wasn't on edge or confused-Jay provided her with a sense of home...that feeling she longed for ever since Voight had taken her in. There was just something about the attractive and charming detective that made Erin's heart flutter and skip a beat.

Erin laughed, moving closer to where Jay was standing, but being sure not to expose either of them completely to the rest of the unit; they were gathered around Ruzek, observing intently on the card trick he was demonstrating. She could feel the sexual tension between them; it was always there.

"You should've seen what Voight did to the last guy I brought home," she replied, a teasing smirk starting to form. "He was seconds away from kicking his ass out of the house."

Jay sucked in a breath.

"But he likes me..." he started, looking at Erin in confusion, "right?"

"He does right now, but you know how he is with the whole "over protective thing." They both sighed, a peaceful silence overtaking them.

"I think it's best if we keep things professional right now," Erin finally said, breaking the silence. Jay gave her a look that said "yeah, right," but he didn't argue with the firm stare she shot back at him. Just shrugging he nodded his head.

"Yeah, but you know damn well we won't be able to for long." He gave her a smile and wink before walking out and joining the others.

"Dammit," Erin muttered under her breath.

...

"Jay!" she screamed, seeing his motionless body ten feet away from her. He was down and his gun lay a few inches in front of him. Everything happened so quickly; one minute he was on the heels of the suspect, the next minute the suspect quickly pivoted on his heels and shot, nonstop, at Jay. Erin had quickly moved from her position from behind their car, but it was too late. Jay had taken several hits. Tears started to form in her eyes as she, without any hesitation, ran towards him.

"Halstead's down, I repeat Halstead is down," she yelled into her com. Voight's husky voice met her ears seconds later.

"We're on our way. Where's our target?"

Erin was breathing heavily and could barely focus.

"Escaped. Don't know where. We need paramedics on the scene, now."

She looked back down at he partner. Pools of blood had started to form around his head and chest. She took his hand in hers.

"Stay with me, Halstead," she whispered, the water from her eyes starting to fall. Se knew being a cop was hard. She didn't know it'd be this hard. Quite frankly, she did; she just didn't want to think about that fact. She laid two fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse. It was there, beating slowly and faintly.

"Thank god." She gently put her forehead to his chest, the sound of sirens in the distance calming her racing heart.

"You're going to be okay."

...

"His surgery went well. He has suffered from several fractured bones and the bullet just missed his head. The protective vest he was wearing prevented further damage. He should be okay with quite a bit of physical therapy and a lot of recovery time," the young nurse explained to Voight and then the rest of the intelligence team.

Erin heard numerous sighs and quiet chants of joy around her, but she herself still hadn't gotten over the events that had happened just hours before. She couldn't help but feel it was her fault Jay got shot. He was her partner. She was supposed to have his back. Every damn time they put themselves in danger and out in the field, she was responsible for his safety. Her heart sank. She was slowly coming to the realization that maybe there was more to her partnership with Jay than "just partners." But she kept wanting to fight those feelings for as long as she could. She didn't want to acknowledge to him, but mainly herself, that there could possibly be someone new she'd have to open herself up to, make herself vulnerable to, and risk every emotion her heart felt for. She liked the idea, of course,-didn't every girl want to be in love?-yet she grew up to depend on herself. It was hard for her to let anyone see into her soul, beyond the hard exterior she shielded her heart with. But Jay knew just what to say, what to do, how to look at her that slowly started to break that wall. And she was, for the first time in her life, okay with it. She smiled to herself. Knowing that the one person who was able to make himself known to her heart was safe comforted her.

"When can we see him?" Erin whispered, tucking a few strands of her messy hair behind her ear.

The nurse met her gaze and smiled warmly.

"Only a couple of visitors are allowed in his room at a time. We don't want to overwhelm any patients when their anesthesia is wearing off. I'd say two to three at the most," she answered, while jotting down something on the clipboard she was holding. "He's being moved to his room now, so it'll be a little while before he's ready for anyone. I'll come in and inform you when he's lucid and ready. "

Erin nodded her head and tucked her hands into her coat's pockets. She suddenly felt chilly.

"I'm going to go walk. You know, clear my head," she said, turning to Voight. He looked worried but knew at a time like this all Erin needed was space.

"Lindsay, come back in one piece," she heard him call after her as she was exiting the waiting room. The automatic exit doors opened and Erin was met with a a cold breeze. She pulled the beanie that was keeping her ears nice and cozy tighter around her head before walking off to the side of the building and leaning against its solid wall. She saw her breath catch in the cold Chicago air and float away. Her eyes fell closed softly and all she could do was breath in and out slowly.

...

"Hey, how're you holding up?" Erin heard a soft voice to the right of her ask. She knew it was Burgess...the sound of her handcuffs and keys rattling against one another kind of gave it away too. Though they weren't two peas in a pod, Erin thought fondly of Burgess; she was a skilled cop. And had potential. She'd be happy working along side her one day.

"I'm okay. Not great."

"I'm sure. It must've been traumatic for both of you," she reasoned, looking down at her shoes and scraping some snow around.

"Yeah. It funny," Erin started, turning towards the brunette, "I don't remember Jay actually going down. I just remember him falling to the ground and crying out in pain. It's hard to watch the one person who has your back go down. And all you can do is just watch."

"Yeah, Atwater and I haven't gone through anything like that, but I can feel how worried you are."

"I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's not the first time Halstead had been targeted. This time, this time it was different. I didn't have time to cover him. And by the time I had a chance, it was too late. He could've lost his life today because of me. I didn't do enough. I should've tailed him rather than stay behind the doors of our squad car." Erin knew she was ranting, but when Burgess said nothing, she took is at as a sign to continue.

"You did all you could. He knows that. And knowing Jay, he'll forgive you. You do know he has a soft spot for you, right?"

Erin was taken aback by her remark but smiled to herself.

"Really?"

"C'mon, Erin, someone would need to be physically blind not to see it. Maybe he knew how much danger you two were getting yourselves in, and he wanted to protect you. Maybe he took those shots on purpose knowing you'd be safe."

Erin didn't want to believe what Burgess was telling her. That would mean Jay had put his own personal feelings for her before Voight's orders.

"So much for keeping it professional," she sighed

"Is there something else there? Than just partners? Than just "I need to have his back?" Burgess questioned. It was a damn good question. And Erin's eyes were finally being opened to the answer.

"I don't know."

"You do know," Burgess shot back.

"Maybe I don't want to know," Erin replied with a hint of bitterness. Burgess backed off immediately, distancing herself.

"I mean maybe my heart isn't ready to let someone in...again. I don't want to get in over my head," she explained, with a gentler tone. Burgess kept her gaze concentrated on Erin.

"Jay isn't the type of guy that would hurt you. He cares so much. Hurting you would be hurting him too. It never hurts to try. A better opportunity than now may not come up again. He could be dead by next week. With our line of work comes risks and sacrifices. Is your job more important than your happiness?"

Erin's phone buzzed.

"Voight and Antonio are going to see Jay," she read aloud.

Burgess nodded and turned on her heels. "Just think about it," she called over her shoulder.

How did she get so good at being a therapist?

...

"I'm glad to see you," he smiled.

His bruises were easily visible and he had several cords attached to various parts of his body. The monitor to his right was beeping steadily, which relaxed Erin a bit. She couldn't help but smile when his deep voice that she was so used to and comforted by reached her ears. She got up from where she was sitting across the room and walked over to his bedside, placing her hand on top of his. She avoided touching any of the medial equipment but made sure he could feel her grasp.

"How're you doing?" her voice asked, wavering a bit. She gazed down, getting a better look at just how many injuries he had suffered from.

"To say nothing hurts like hell would be a lie," he joked. "But I'm better. The anesthesia has finally worn off. And the whole gang stopped by. You're the last one."

"I wanted to have the most with you," she whispered, taking a seat on the edge of his hospital bed but never turning her gaze away. She bit her lower lip and sighed.

"I'm sorry," Erin finally said.

Jay gave her a confused look before flashing her a reassuring smile. Erin couldn't stop the tears from falling onto the sheets, though. Jay brought his non damaged hand to her cheek, resting it there for a few minutes.

"Hey, hey, I'm okay."

"No you're not. This is my fault. If I had covered you, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"We?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. Erin knew what he was hinting at.

"No, I mean, you. You wouldn't be in this mess if I had your back. It all just happened so fast."

Her eyes had slowly moved down to focus on her hand that was intertwining her fingers with Jay's.

"I did what needed to be done."

"We didn't catch him, wise guy," she teased, smirking just a little.

"Maybe not. But you're here. And not hurt. That's all I care about," he answered genuinely, looking at Erin with affection.

How was it that even when he wasn't trying, Erin fell more and more for her partner? Maybe it was because she wasn't just his partner. She was his friend. She was the person he cared most about.

She didn't have time to second guess herself; she just went for it. She didn't want to risk losing him again. And Voight could deal with it. She'd have to deal with the consequences. Erin knew that she wanted to have a chance with him. And Burgess was right; they could lose their life any day with the job they had. Its moments shouldn't be taken for granted.

She slowly moved closer to Jay so her forehead touched his. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. She felt Jay tense beneath her before he relaxed and deepened the kiss. He touched his hand to the back of her head, bringing her closer to him. She was caught up in the moment. And was enjoying every damn second.

"About that date..." she started, drawing back and looking into his eyes. Jay chuckled. His laugh was so sexy.

"What about it?"

"Yes," was her simple one word reply.

...

She took her hand in his and allowed him to walk her to her apartment.

"Thanks for tonight. It was nice." She smiled.

"Really nice," he added, wrapping his arms around her waist so there was barely any distance between them.

"Do you want to come in?"

Jay didn't respond. He just kissed her. He still wasn't cleared to enter the field and was advised to continue recovery. This was the best kind of recovery he could think of.

"I don't regret anything," he said, breaking free, just for a moment.

"Who knows where we'd be," she replied.

"Definitely not in your bed," he half joked.

Erin got the hint and reached for her keys. Opening the door slightly ajar so the two of them could slip through, she instantly closed it. It was going to be a long night...one both of them had waited for to finally happen. More life threatening moments were going to occur. But it would be the first time the two of them would face each one together. Not as partners, but as a couple. They promised each other they would put their jobs first. But not tonight.


End file.
